plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screen Door Zombie
Lobbed-shot plants |nds = 64.5 |sun = 100 |brain = 100 |first seen = Level 2-3 |flavor text = He got his screen door from the last inexpertly defended home he visited, after he ATE THE HOMEOWNER'S BRAINS.}} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Screen Door Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). Screen Door Zombie is a zombie holding a screen door for use as armor, ignoring the freezing effects of any Snow Peas, but not Winter Melons and the area damage of any torched peas hitting it. It is the seventh zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. The screen door is useless against Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and projectiles that hit it from behind, as the fumes go through the door and the lobbed objects go over it. These zombies are identical in all respects to regular zombies, with the obvious difference being the addition of a screen door. It is almost the same as the Trash Can Zombie, other than their speed. Suburban Almanac entry SCREEN DOOR ZOMBIE His screen door is an effective shield. Toughness: low Screen Door Toughness: high Weakness: fume-shroom and magnet-shroom He got his screen door from the last inexpertly defended home he visited, after he ATE THE HOMEOWNER'S BRAINS. Overview The Screen Door Zombie absorbs 64.5 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 19, 37, 55 (when the screen door is destroyed), and 59.75 normal damage shots before dying at 64.5 normal damage shots. Fume-shrooms, lobbed-shot plants, Spikeweed, Spikerocks, or hypnotized zombies can kill these zombies in 10 normal damage shots. In Wall-nut Bowling 2, this zombie can be knocked down with one hit by a Wall-nut that rolls towards it from one side, while it takes four hits to kill it if only rolling Wall-nuts from its front. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 2-3, 2-4, 2-7, 2-9, 2-10, 5-10 *Mini-games: It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, Heat Wave, Big Time, High Gravity *Puzzle Mode: I, Zombie Too, Last Stand: Night, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels except Co-op Day and Co-op Bowling *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Magnet-shroom can be used to take away the screen door, which constantly happens in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, turning the Screen Door Zombie into a normal, weaker zombie. Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom fire fumes that go through the door's mesh and damage the zombie directly (it also damages the door at the same time). Lobbed-shot plants simply throw their projectiles over the shield, once again, making it useless. It is a good idea to use Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults, and Winter Melons in hard levels to negate the door. The screen door also negates the splash effect of flaming peas. Instant kills work normally on Screen Door Zombie. The player can plant two or three Spikeweeds side-by-side or one Spikerock (and maybe another Spikeweed) to kill it, as they ignore shields by attacking from below. The player can use plants that fire backwards (like starfruit or split pea) because the door is on the opposite side of them. This makes killing this zombie easier. in I, Zombie Too]] Wall-nut Bowling 2 Mini-game Screen Door Zombie is the hardest zombie to kill as it can take four direct hits to kill, the first three of which destroy the door. If a Wall-nut hits a Screen Door Zombie from the side after ricocheting off of another zombie, or the edge of the screen, it will kill the zombie immediately, as it goes past the screen door and hits the zombie directly. Therefore, try to use this technique to hit them. Giant Wall-nut and Explode-o-nut can also kill the Screen Door Zombie in one hit. I, Zombie Too Screen Door Zombies cost 100 sun in I, Zombie Too. They should be your primary choice against rows with Snow Pea and another Peashooter. Keep in mind not to place them in rows with two Spikeweeds, as they will kill this zombie. They only appear in I, Zombie Too. Gallery Song 3.JPG|Screen Door Zombie in Zombies on Your Lawn Zombie screendoor3.png|A screen door used by the Screen Door Zombie Zombie screendoor1.png|Screen Door first degraded form Zombie screendaar.png|Screen Door second degraded form DS Screen Door Zombie.jpg|Screen Door Zombie in the Nintendo DS version Screendoor.png|HD Screen Door Zombie Another black screen door.PNG|A burnt Screen Door Zombie Screen door zombie 1st de.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with a first degraded screen door Screen door zombie 2nd de.jpg|Screen Door Zombie with a second degraded screen door ScreenDoorZombieSeedPacket.png|Screen Door Zombie seed packet in PC version Door Online.png|Online Almanac entry SantaScreenDoor.JPG|Screen Door Zombie with a santa hat 175px-Adventure chapters boss 19.png|Screen Door Zombie Card Deadscreendoor.png|A dead Screen Door Zombie Buttered Screen Door.jpg|A buttered Screen Door Zombie Disgustedscreendoor.png|A disgusted Screen Door Zombie HypnoDoor.png|A hypnotized Screen Door Zombie Trivia *If the player enters the code "dance", Screen Door Zombie will not dance, even if it has lost its screen door. *The screen door is smaller than the zombie, so upon entering the house from which it took its shield, it most likely had to duck down. *If killed, Screen Door Zombie does not lose its arm, unless the screen door is taken by a Magnet-shroom or it is destroyed by the player's plants. Also, if a Screen Door Zombie lost its shield, but has sustained five to nine Fume-shroom, Spikeweed, Spikerock or catapult hits (or even the backwards shots from a Starfruit or Split Pea) before losing its shield, the first hit after losing the screen door will remove the Screen Door Zombie's arm. *When Screen Door Zombie is hit by a flaming pea while it still has its screen door, there is no additional splash damage. **Screen Door Zombie is also immune to fire pea splash damage if the fire peas hit a nearby zombie. *The overall toughness of the screen door is the same as the Buckethead Zombie's bucket, though it is harder to destroy, as if the player uses Snow Pea, it will slow the Buckethead Zombie but not the Screen Door Zombie, which can only be slowed down after its screen door has been destroyed. *Even if the Screen Door Zombie has its screen door undamaged, the screen door will look damaged if the Screen Door Zombie dies with its Screen Door. The same thing happens with the Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie. *Sometimes, a glitch will happen when a headless Screen Door zombie will walk with its screen door up, and just walk through all of the plants for a short time. This only happens when its killed while it still has the door. It is not known what happens when it reaches the house in this state, since it usually dies before then. *Screen Door Zombie will put its screen door on the ground when eating a plant; however, it still somehow works as a shield. *When a Screen Door Zombie puts down its door to eat, its door gets put partially in front of the plant he's eating; however, the offensive plant he's eating just hits the shield. This does not apply to lobbed-shots, as they hit over the shield. *Screen Door Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie are the only zombies in this game that can degrade to a normal zombie, although Trash Can Zombie's speed will remain slower than that of a normal zombie, and after typing the code "dance" while the player's Tree of Wisdom is at least five hundred feet tall, the Screen Door Zombie won't dance as a normal zombie would. *Screen Door Zombie is the only zombie whose almanac entry states that had previously eaten someone's brains. *Split Peas, backwards firing Repeaters (this requires hacking to test, as Screen Door Zombies do not appear in Vasebreaker), and Starfruits are able to damage a Screen Door Zombie from behind, as well as any other Shield Zombies. *Screen Doors can deflect heat. In real life, a screen door can melt only with immense heat. *Screen Door Zombie appears in Zombies on Your Lawn, saying "I have a screen-door shield". *In Wall-nut Bowling, Screen Door Zombie is the only zombie that takes more than one hit (four, to be exact) from the front, but can be killed with a single rebound hit. **For some reason, Screen Door Zombie takes four hits while Buckethead Zombie takes three, despite having the same health value (sixty-five normal damage shots). *It is odd that Screen Door Zombie dies from a reflected Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2 if the nut hits the front of the door, although Wall-nut may have more power when reflected than going straight the first time to kill the screen door and the zombie. *In I, Zombie, Screen Door Zombie only appears in I, Zombie Too. *During December, in iOS versions, it sometimes wears a Santa hat. *It is the last zombie encountered that can be degraded to a normal Zombie in certain versions. **Other versions have Trash Can Zombie as the last encountered zombie to be decgraded into a normal Zombie, as it is only found in Versus mode and Survival Mode. *If it dies with its screen door, even if it is not degraded, when it falls down to the ground, the screen door will appear on its second degrade. See also *Ladder Zombie *Screen door *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom ru:Зомби с сетчатой дверью Category:Shield zombies Category:Night Category:Night encountered zombies Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies